


Energy

by MR01



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arkham Asylum, Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman genuinely hates or even dislikes Lex Luthor, Eventual Smut, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Side of batjokes bc ❤️, psa I refuse to live in the world where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Clark can't stay away from Lex. Tonight maybe that's a good thing.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Clark had been in the middle of dozing off after a hard day's work.

Both at the Daily Planet and from super-heroing. He is beat and his eyes are closing of their own accord.

Kal thinks he's reached peace at its peak and that he can finally succumb to sleeps sweet embrace.

It's then that he hears it. 

A shuddering, broken sound that sends an unsettling chill down his spine.

He finds himself intrigued and concerned. Stilling under the covers. At first he thinks that it might be Lois then maybe even Bruce.

He clears his mind, focusing on tracking the sounds. The Kryptonian does not hear a thing aside from the normal for this time of night.

Even the regular petty crimes of the world are being handled responsibly tonight.

His mind wanders to other things.

The Bat was in Metropolis for a rich folk fiasco with Diana, Victor, Arthur and even Oliver Queen. 

Then Clark smiles something soft as he thinks it kind of sucks that he, Kara and Barry and Hal are kinda broke-poor compared to their other Super-friends but that's life.

Also being them off their day jobs is a pricey ordeal.

Moving on.

Goodness he _knows_ that Luthor would hate Queen's stay in his City most of all.

Were he not still deep in maximum security at Arkham in Gotham thanks to Bruce's connections. 

Just as he thinks he might be able to drift off. Going as far as closing his eyes a full second he practically feels it.

Someone's heartbeat as if it were his own and he's bolting up into the air.

Feet not touching the ground and he doesn't know what he's doing, well at this point he isn't even thinking as he unlatches his window.

Floating out into the world in his basic, blue and white striped pajamas.

_Lex_

A sense of urgency to him, unexplainable dread coursing throughout his being.

Clark does not hesitate to go to him.

Halfway through his flight noting that well damn he really is out here in his civilian get-up but he refused to go back for his suit.

He had left in his haste yet he is moving, can move quickly enough to not linger long. Just find out what he has to so he can go.

* * *

When he arrives at Gotham he thinks Smallville, hell even the cold-all work City of Metropolis is like staring at Night and Day with this bleak place.

He doesn't know how Bruce or even Kate would live like this, he understands the why but this place reeks corruption. 

Misery.

And right now he doesn't feel like he is being judge-y or better than this place but Rao, Lex does not belong here.

Despite his crimes maybe future atrocities but at the moment Kal-El honestly doubts it.

He settles his nerves, trepidation. Does not fully understand why he feels it yet he flys forward.

Arriving at the well-known Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane without a commotion in sight.

He scanned the building quickly. Knowing that the place had received updates on it security protocol and structure.

Thanks primarily to the generous donations from Bruce Wayne. Gotham's golden philanthropist/concerned citizen.

He is aware of the security cameras, the Bat did a phenomenal job here but Superman-Clark does not care.

He needs to see the neurotic, all-time infuriating genius he calls an ex-friend.

Taking a slow deliberate breath he shuts his eyes and focuses on finding Lex.

If he can hear people from across the planet with clear accuracy as if the were playing jinga across the street at a park.

He can get to Luthor a few rooms or corridors away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Clark floats a little closer to the building, moving quickly enough to avoid facing the camera.

Landing on the roof, his intention being that he can just shimmy the door handle and get in.

Well needless to say that his plan wasn't the best because the door no longer has a regular handle.

It has a keypad and Clark uses his heat vision to break it in.

Placing his palm against the metal door and crossing the threshold quickly. Not bothering to walk as he zoomed downstairs. 

"Where are you Luthor." He is inside. In the fourth floor. Thinking that this is a good place to start. 

Having broken in had been the ease part and he had assumed that once he was in here using his x-ray vision would have been child's play. It is not.

Most of the place is outlined with lead.

He doesn't know if this was Bruce's design or if Gotham is just naturally proactive in repelling him from it's business but he's pushing forward.

Feet actually touching the ground now he sneaks into a supply closet only to find cleaning supplies and that's it.

But it gives him a place to lay low for a minute. He has to find a map or a way to find his ex-friend.

He has a few seconds to act before the Bat or one of his vigilante children come to investigate. 

For this being a place of ill repute he doesn't see many guards or hear the crazy for that matter.

It makes him a little anxious and he would like to find Lex already. 

Taking a step forward and out of the supply closet he jogs through a few of the hallways.

Using his superspeed to bypass the actual humans he does come across.

Finishing his search of this floor he moves on towards the next.

Having mainly caught people sleeping.

Seeing an orderly watching a basketball game while another ordered a few boxes of pizza, a side of wings and another of bread sticks.

Already calling it a long night when Clark can already tell that the guy just clocked in for his shift.

On his descent down the second floor corridor he overheard a man ranting to no one in particular about the wonders of not testing bioweapons in your own backyard.

And that was as exciting as it got.

Leaving Clark to think that welp maybe he's overreacting, perhaps he had been overwhelmed at hearing Lex after so long.

Who knows. What he does know however is that this place seems legit.

Has to be if Bruce Wayne and other heroes from the area put so much faith in it.

Thinking that of course nothing shady is going on here.

That the mere thought of Lex alone had brought up his old friend's less forgiving spirit to mind.

And it, the vibe had just rubbed off on Clark by osmosis because he had thought of the billionaire first.

Nothing more.

That despite not locating the bald man of his dreams, nightmares, headaches and heartaches alike that he must be fine.

He should jump ship and just go home. His bed is calling him.

Clark doesn't leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"ooh where are we going now, mom?" He doesn't automatically tense up or shield himself from the bright, blinding lights.

He feels a small amount of self-pride in that thought.

Lex had been in his bed for all of an hour when a small, inconspicuously dressed security detail dragged him out of bed in his boxers and undershirt.

Not even giving him time to at least get his shoes or some sandals.

His bare feet touching the cold floors and he wants to physically fight whoever put these guards up to this inconvenient nonsense.

He has to wonder just who he pissed off this week or who exactly could want his attention that badly that they simply refused to wait till the morning.

The walk isn't a long one and he also didn't have to wait long for the surprise to end or his questions to be answered.

The guards lead him to brightly lit room.

Empty except for a lone chair and a machine of some sort. Making the place feel, off and a little intimidating for the purpose of this visit.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor, your father sends his love. He would like you out by sundown. I am here to ensure that the process goes smoothly."

Dr. Christina Lamell, one of Luthor Corp's top and most faithful employees walks into the room. Clad in her white coat, comfortable fitting clothes and professional length heels.

She is a genetics specialist, had helped him build and launch his cloning program-project.

She along with Eve Watson's assistance at Cadmus Labs had gone far, helped him decode just about everything in Kal-El's space ship then the complete jackpot that was Zod's.

What was her purpose for the night?

Because deep down he knows that betrayal or simply that, isn't it.

The guards pushing him onto the chair, strapping him down.

Once his is bound he is forced to look up. He wills himself to keep his eyes open dispute the lights or the fear.

Because it's there. Rumbling under the surface, ever-present. He feels a toxic sense of relief and self worry when he gets first hand knowledge of what will happen here.

Now that he's up close and personal with the machine.

Good, Lionel won't have him lobotomized. Won't attempt it tonight anyway.

Lex just hopes he's not entirely left a blubbering mess by the end of this. And he will be paying daddy dearest a visit once he has his bearings to himself.

Why couldn't the man bribe a few hands like a normal person. That bastard.

But Lex is locate grateful he has somewhere to redirect his anxieties and anger towards.

It will hopefully make the ordeal just a fraction more bearable.

"You don't have to do this Chris, you can just hurt me a little and call it a success. No one has to be the wiser."

Lex won't beg here, this is as good as it gets and everyone in this room knows that despite not really knowing him.

Still he feels like he just did because shame is coursing through him at alarming speed.

"It's on a live feed sir."

Oh, the billionaire thinks that a tad unfortunate.

The doctor leans against him with the pretext of adjusting the materials. "Hang in there Lex. For this event, he won't be the only one watching."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Once he's secured onto the chair he is briefly reminded of an all consuming fear.

One he understands logically speaking but beyond that not really sure what he has to be this scared of.

Almost as if he remembers this event. Deja vu or muscle memory. For a brief moment he is looking at the screens.

Now instead of shadowed silhouettes he makes out faces. They are irrelevant, one day he will avenge himself sure but right now they're inconsequential. 

He finds his people. Sees his family.

Lionel.

Lena and oh even Lucas is here, cool.

He briefly wonders if she was asked to be here or if she paid for box office seats for the event. 

He already knows that his brother is just itching for one of them to kick the bucket because either way he gets a larger portion of the inheritance money.

Lex blinks a few times. Trying to mentally take himself up for the experience and register out completely because he is scared.

But the joke is on him regardless. He is fully aware that despite the pain he will surely be feeling.

Because he has yet to be injected with an anesthetic.

He wonders if he will even get one, this is still a medically-controlled seizure.

* * *

Clark's roamed more than one floor twice. He has found nothing out of the ordinary and he finds it odd while still knowing that he shouldn't.

Because this is a normal establishment with no shady stuff going on, aside from it's laughable escape rate.

Due almost exclusively to it's catering of some of the most high-profile or genius level criminals it's housed here throughout the years.

This place is still highly recommend from more than just one Gothamite.

He has to trust the system. That hopefully this time Lex won't Luthor him into a crime scene. 

"I should just call Cyborg, Vic can just check 'em. The surveillance cameras and I-no. I have not found Lex yet and I won't stop being concerned until I've faced him."

He groans because he knows he won't do that. He has to get to the bottom of this and preferably now. 

Worry is forcing him to keep up his search. With only one floor left he thinks he should be fine.

Kal steps of the elevator and investigates the first two rooms.

Once is empty and Clark had been willing to move on except there is a bed unmade. 

He keeps walking.

As you steps closer towards the end of the hallway his ears pick up on the sounds of electricity.

The world slowing as he rushes forward. Entering a well-lit room only to find exactly what, who he has been searching for.

Superman, Clark had made it in time to see what's been going on.

In time to stop nothing.

With Lex is staring up into the bright, blinding lights.

Looking but not seeing and Clark feels a lump form in his throat. He feels like he needs air, cannot breathe when he walks a little closer.

Watching Lex.

His mouthpiece falling from his lips of its own violation only for a dribble of saliva to follow. 


	5. Chapter 5

It does not take long for him to connect the dots.

"Lex.." Clark cannot possibly fathom the energy to stop what happens next.

Tears well up in his eyes and his world is going red. A broken sound echoes around him.

He doesn't know who it belongs to or that it matters much right now but it will be a sound that will haunt his nightmares for years to come.

Whoever it's from it almost feels as if it were shaking the asylum to it's foundation.

His heat vision burning everything. It's intent evidently wanting to redirect towards everyone that is not Lex.

"Why would you do this? He is your family. Answer me Luthor!" Clark had reluctantly allowed the people who hurt his friend live.

Not without injury because of flames licked at them. Some a little more so than others.

"If you don't do it now, I will find all of you."

Seeing Kal-El in this state forces Lionel to contemplate for a moment that this just might not be an empty threat or words this time.

"I wanted you to make an appearance, obviously. That and please son."

Lionel is mildly wondering if his daughter or other son have used his light display of distraction to escape the attention of the enraged Kryptonian.

"Don't be so dramatic. Lex here had to get better. I was simply helping to speed up the process."

He is not intimidated when his sees the people who had previously been cowering on the floor, choking on the fumes of the fire dropping like flies.

Only to see the Kryptonian's still completely unaffected.

Just like he is not concerned to find that Lex still staring at the ceiling. As if unaware of the situation unfolding all because of, despite him.

"A little pain here and there makes people stronger, feel alive. You of all people should know that."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Clark had been reckless by coming in here. In his day-well night clothes on without his glasses. 

He stills at the the thought that he had just exposed himself as Superman and he knows it's just the Luthors tonight but what if it hadn't been.

Knowing full-well that had absolutely no business putting the people he loves in jeopardy like this.

And to top things off he had been late.

Backing up a step he uses his freeze breath to put out the fire. The sprinklers above had already turned on so to had the alarms and Kal's super hearing can pick up the sirens.

He punched the screen, tearing the TV's off the walls and being a little too forceful about it apparently because the devices are almost crumbling to pieces.

Turning back to the chair where Lex is still strapped into he rips at the first two binds being extremely careful not to further injure his ex-friend.

"I will get you out of here.. I'm sorry I was late again Lex." Clark hand hovers over the still partially bound man's face. He feels guilty.

* * *

A few orderlies had been watching an old Mets game when the fire alarm went off and with that so must have the water sprinklers in the afflicted floor.

A couple of the security officers in the control room let them know that the commotion was coming from the upper floors.

That they have already notified the authorizes and are ready to evacuate the patients if need be.

While also asking if the small group is willing to check it out. Assess the situation for themselves and get back to them.

The group decided that dividing up would be there best bet and head for the elevators. 

Once up there it doesn't take them, either team long to assess the direction of the smoke and they look at each other momentarily wondering who will go first.

Deciding moments later that it doesn't matter because they all kind of want to see what happening and if they can stop it without any further outside intervention.

They head down a long corridor only to find a well built man in what appears to be comfortable pajamas, his back turned to them.

A dazed man being helped out of a leather chair that had clearly been designed to keep him there and a room full of unconscious people.

It's only when the man speaks that they know just who they are dealing with.

"It's me Superman, I am taking Lex- Mr. Luthor into my own custody until I deem he is safe. This place is..I will take it up with the Bat or anyone who stands in my way."

The group of orderlies doesn't have so much as a chance to take a step forward before the Superhero is gently placing the billionaire in his arms like a newborn babe.

Feet lifting off the ground completely and any reservations that the orderlies may have had over who this guy might really be dissipate.

"Have the police take the people in, after they've received medical attention." With that the man of steel is phasing out of their sight with his well known nemesis.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"We've got a 10-52. No see the thing is I doubt it was a Prison break. Superman was uh here. I shit you not he was in his pajamas."

The moment most of the patients in this wing had been evacuated to a safe location a few of the orderlies had stayed behind to make the call.

Calling the proper authorities but realistically deciding where to start the conversation outside of saying that they needed an ambulance had been well, an experience.

"I think he just beat the snot out of some people. Erm not 100% sure the police have been on fire. Yeah I guess. A medical personal and an unauthorized tactical team."

Jake the orderly on the phone with an operator who had already said an few EMT's were on their way.

Just outside unloading stuff from the ambulance. Because the firefighters were already on it. The scene being for the most part secured.

"The scene is something else you got to see it to believe it kind of deal. I would have definitely posted this on YouTube."

He looks at the place and thinks that his food must be cold by now. It's worth it he thinks. This is the most excitement he's had here since last Tuesday when he saw Nightwing fight Supergirl in the courtyard.

They had been escorting a small band of criminals when all hell had broken loose.

That night had been wild. Wonder Woman and Cyborg had been forced to interfere.

He is brought back to the present by the almost haunting sound of sirens outside and he knows that GCPD police are here.

"Had it not been for obviously HIPAA and also the fact that freaking Superman was right there. Yep, in front of me. I'm not going to lie I was starstruck."

"Oh heh right right, my dude also I wouldn't necessarily call it kidnapped. Because you know he's a hero or whatever."

"But well he definitely just took Lex Luthor off our hands. I don't know is this allowed. Like uhm something we call the district attorney's office for, chief of police or president?"

* * *

Bruce had been living the dream. Sipping his third Mai Tai as he half dozingly watches the latest Sharknado flick with four of his kids.

The others are likely in their rooms asleep or out in the town enjoying the night. Either beating up criminals or at a club.

Hopefully up to nothing unseemly that he or Al would have to read about in the morning.

No one too excited to be here Metropolis but they were here now.

They had to make the best of it for a few days. Which as it turned out wasn't all that difficult.

He had been about to tell Alfred that this time he would be the one to get the popcorn.

Use the small act of kindness as a relatively unnecessary excuse to escape to the restroom and check out Gotham's crime rate for the night.

All of his kids fought for justice, they'd wholeheartedly understand. Bruce had detoured to the kitchen first.

Turning on his police scanner. The device set on Gotham's wavelengths.

And the minute he had stepped up to the microwave his jaw dropped open. Fingers clenching into fists instinctively.

The one, most important of thoughts racing through his mind was that he has to check on John.

Everyone else, of course-why not but realistically speaking Joker would always be priority number one.

Well aside from his children or Alfred and maybe Selina.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Getting back to his apartment is the easy part. He contemplated calling Mercy on his flight home.

He had decided against it and his better judgment of taking Lex to a hospital.

Placing him on the rooftop floor he reaches into his pockets for his keys.

Opening the door. He goes back to Lex.

Picking him up is effortless just like scanning the area in case any of the other tenants are in the middle of hallway. Which thankfully is vacant.

Clark makes it to his place without a hitch.

Locking the door behind him quickly. Once inside he hesitates for a brief moment. The logical thing is to leave Lex on the couch.

It's new enough. He had decided to splurge for once in his life since he'd gotten a nice raise.

He doesn't know if this was Bruce's doing or Lionel's because he and Lex are still technically on the outs with one another. 

And this special circumstance changes nothing once Lex gets better. 

Clark gives him his bed. Making him as comfortable. He is his enemy.

They are not friends. Rao, he just wants to cling to him and cry because he was far too late to stop things.

He wants to kiss him, tell him that everything will be ok. Say that he is here. That tonight he does not plan on going anywhere else.

Letting his hand hover over Lex's face he turns away. He has to get a fresh wash cloth so that he can clean up the billionaire.

And he thinks he might also just jump in the shower. He feels dirty.

Shame. Like he failed at the simplest of tasks. And then he feels angry because he was so powerless.

He goes to his kitchen. Washes his hands and just stands there for a while.

Clark doesn't know how long it's been he was so busy paying attention to Lex's heartbeat.

Once he snapped out of it he approached his bed. Getting Lex out of the Arkham get-up.

Cleaning up his face and scanning him over quickly for any other injury he might have missed in his initial, hasty once-over.

"You had no right, Luthor. Who gave you permission to scare me this way." He sits on the floor. His mouth set, eyes downcast.

This moment reminds him of their youth.

Smallville.

It reminds him of the cold hard truth that one wretched day, he will be truly alone. 

"I'll get started on some pancakes because the lines I'm willing to cross and what I'd do for you are starting to blur."

After another minute or so he stands up. Stretching, trying to get the weariness out of his body.

He chances touching Lex's should. Just placing a hand on it then deciding that it's best to simply let him be.

"Plus right now I don't know who needs the comfort more."

* * *

The flight to Gotham is a long one. Feels almost neverending.

It's not because two of his kids decided to tag along. One sneaking on to the plane before he had even decided to check it out.

Whilst the other had said that they needed a real challenge and insisted that accompanying him was their duty.

One they would not let up on. Not for the world. Had made that pretty clear.

Not even because the Justice League had wanted to send Hal Jordan to investigate.

He is just concerned. And that doesn't sit right.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Lex wakes up to the smell and sounds of breakfast cooking.

Music quietly playing far off. He feels like he's floating. Suspended mid-air yet unafraid.

It is still dark outside but a little light is seeping through the curtains.

He doesn't know what he is initially. Feels to drained of his energy to even think. Want to move.

Having spoken the first word that came to his mind. A person, an idea. A place.

Who knows but it's for him. All his at least in his heart. He recalls their true friendship brief as it was.

"Clark"

Lex feels his eyes close against his will. His voice raspy and low. Pathetic.

He wants to see Connor even though they don't really see eye to eye on many a subject.

* * *

Bruce makes his way inside Arkham. It seems like the situation is more or less handled but he still wants to see John.

He's in his Batman get up. Assessing the situation.

No one was reported dead which is good.

The bats disperse. Saying they'll divide an investigate the scene further.

Make sure no criminals have taken advantage of the situation to try to escape.

Yet that they'd really like a challenge.

Bruce watches them move. Silent as the night. 

He doesn't have to tell them to be careful or quick.

Does not have to say anything really. He and Alfred, life taught them well.

He makes his way past a few cells. Acknowledging a couple of the Asylum's staff members.

Even some firefighters and police officers along the way.

He had seen a small quickly gathering, growing camera crew.

It seems the news has gone out and he hopes one of his kids or god help them, Hal does damage control before some of the staff members try to get in the spotlight.

Say something they shouldn't inadvertently.

On his way he had done some digging. Found out that this has something to do with Luthor and his own.

So a family affair. Something that should have stayed internal. Contained.

And as unfortunate-cruel as the incident was because Bruce managed to intercept the feed.

After it was done. It was not his place to intervene.

Yet of course it was one that Clark had rushed into guns blazing metaphorically speaking.

He keeps walking. Rounding a corner then another. He's almost there.


End file.
